


Come Back To Me

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Sequel to the poem "I Can't". Zeus misses Hera so much, hoping that she will come back to him.





	Come Back To Me

I'm sorry, Hera

I was wrong

I never cared about your feelings

I'm always cheating on you

Where are you?

I miss you so much

I can't live without you

Ever since you run away

My life isn't same like before

I've isolated myself

I never attended the council

I just locked myself in the room

Crying, mourning

Waiting for you to come back

Come back to me, Hera

Please, come back to me


End file.
